


Her Pride Restored

by Mm_Nice



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Manipulation, Masochism, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Revenge Sex, Sadism, Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mm_Nice/pseuds/Mm_Nice
Summary: Porrim is struggling with the memories of herself as the Dolorosa. Especially regarding her relationship with Mindfang. She decides to confront Aranea, in hopes of re-establishing their roles.





	1. Chapter 1

Porrim swirled her glass in her hand, blank eyes going foggy. She felt a warmth fill her stomach as she drained half the martini, chasing the sweet embrace of drunkenness. The memories were getting clearer lately.

One of them had even appeared in her bubble.

She wiped her lips off on the back of her hand, no doubt smearing her lipstick. She couldn’t find it in herself to care.

What was there to care about, anyways. The memories were of a failed timeline. They didn’t have any bearing on her current life- well- afterlife. And yet… after they had died, and gained the memories of their failed selves… their relationships seemed to change. If only through the knowledge of what one another was capable of.

Some of it was good! Porrim felt herself warm up to Kankri, and though he would be quick to deny it, the feeling was almost certainly mutual. That’s where the benefits seemed to end, however.

She rested her chin on her arms as she recollected the details of Kankri’s execution. She had grown numb to that one. All she needed to do, really, was send him a message. He was still with her. He was here.

But what happened afterwards…  

The ship. The cold, sea worn wood of that godforsaken ship.

Her hands tightened around her glass.

Music. She needed music.

Her mind seemed to swim in static as she fumbled for her phone. Porrim turned on her playlist, placing the device onto the table with shaky fingers.

She leaned back in her chair, allowing herself to enjoy the tune. She had always liked this song. Aranea liked this song too. She wondered how Mindfang would feel about it-

Porrim stiffened, eyes going wide. Without another thought, she silenced her device. She felt herself go rigid as the recollection of her once-owner seemed to submerge her mind.

No… no, she wasn’t going to go into this again. She and Aranea were… fine. Meaning…. they avoided each other like the plague.

She didn’t want to think about that.

She didn’t… want to… think about her.

Porrim took another swig of her liquor, eyes drooping.

Who… did… she think she was, anyway? She hadn’t gotten so much as an apology out of Aranea…

Her eyes narrowed as she remembered herself, blindfolded and bound in some cellar. Mindfang touching her, controlling her...

A pit formed in her stomach.

Porrim Maryam was many things… but a bottom bitch… was not one of ‘em. She stood, shuffling over to the kitchen bar to refill her martini glass. Fuck putting fancy salt around the rim. Fuck the pretty lime, and the grub juice, she was going straight tequila, baby. Porrim poured the glass to the rim, before tipping it back, straight down her throat. She slammed the glass onto the table, wiping off what had escaped down her cheeks. She wanted a meal.

Where was a good blood buddy when she needed one.

She sighed, wiping her mouth off once more. She decided against her true desires to twist shut the tequila, and put it back on the shelf. If she was going to do something stupid, she was going to do it sober, damn it. She leaned back against the bar, picking at her teeth.

Aranea… god, fucking Aranea.

Her ex-girlfriend turned ex-owner. What a revelation that was.

She rolled her tongue around in her mouth, huffing.

What gave Aranea the right to treat her that way… alternate universe or no. Nothing. She didn’t have the right.

As much as Porrim would hate to admit it… those memories fucking hurt. Not in a ‘wow, someone I thought I knew and trusted might actually be a terrible person,’ kind of way, but in more of a… ‘I might not be as strong as I thought I was,’ kind of way. Though the previous component most certainly played a role.

She had always wondered what Aranea thought of the revelation. She bet the bitch was proud. Reducing who had once served as her dominant lover to a moaning little slut… who wouldn’t be proud. Porrim scowled, skin prickling at the thought. It wasn’t her fault. How was that version of her supposed to know- supposed to know that the spider bitch was a psychic. Controlling her mind. Forcing her affection.

Bitch.

Porrim began pacing, chewing on her thumb. She could do better than that. Just because she was at a disadvantage in one timeline didn’t reduce her abilities as a proud dominatrix. Or at least, it better fucking not.

Maybe there were some things Aranea and her needed to… revisit.

 

Aranea tipped up her glasses, rolling her hand on her wrist to keep it from cramping. She continued scribbling down notes in her journal, intently focused on her project. That is, until she felt warm hands wrap around her shoulders. Aranea stiffened, jumping some. She allowed the fingers to massage her, turning her head up to see Porrim. “Ah, Porrim! I wasn’t expecting you!”

Porrim hummed, resting her lips against Aranea’s neck.

Aranea felt herself begin to flush, but did not pull away. “Is there something you need?” She managed, unable to keep eye contact.

Porrim paused at the question. “Do you remember Alternia, my dear… _sweet,_ Aranea?”

Aranea nodded slowly, unnerved by Porrim’s tone. “I… do…”

“Well, then this should be all but familiar to you, no?” Porrim hissed, tracing her fingers down Aranea’s exposed arms.

“What do you want?” Aranea whimpered, her voice hushed.

Porrim began to circle around Aranea, stroking her shoulders with feather light touches. “Closure. An understanding, you could say.”

Aranea squirmed as Porrim pulled her close.

“So, what do you say? Are you in?”

Aranea felt herself lean into Porrim’s embrace, her pen and journal finally dropping to the ground. Oh god, why did these things always seem to happen when she least expected them to. But… god, what could she say. Porrim was a fucking goddess. She locked eyes with the woman, her fists curling around her dress. Her lip curled up to advertise her fangs. “Who am I to deny a lady?”

Porrim gave a low chuckle, tilting up Aranea’s jaw. She brought her lips to the girl’s neck, brushing her teeth against it in warning.

Aranea breathed a chuckle, her arms wrapping around Porrim’s waist in invitation. She felt Porrim smile against her skin.

Without further delay, she sunk her fangs into Aranea’s neck.

Aranea went stiff, choking out a gasp as blue began to pour down her chest.

Porrim attached her lips more closely, efficiently sucking up what dripped from the bite.

Aranea felt warm venom begin to pool in her veins. Wow. Porrim… really wasn’t holding back, was she…?

Porrim released a deep growl, feeding rather generously from Aranea’s bloodstream.

Aranea tapped gently on Porrim’s back, feeling her vision begin to darken. “P… Porrim…”

Porrim gripped her tighter, nails digging into Aranea’s back. One more minute. Just a little more.

Aranea weakly tried to pull away, but found herself utterly lacking the strength. A pleasant pulse began to spread through her, the venom seeming to come into effect. She released a soft moan, her head finally slumping against Porrim’s shoulder.

Porrim retracted, gasping for air. She lapped at the wound, doing her best to still the bleeding.

Aranea managed a soft whine as her vision darkened, head slipping into dark unconsciousness.

Porrim sighed, licking her lips clean. She hoisted Aranea up by the waist, planting a kiss on her forehead. Now’s where the real fun begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Aranea gasped, taking heavy breaths as she finally returned from her sleep. She couldn’t see anything. Oh god… was she… hanging? The rough feeling of rope pinching her wrists and ankles was almost unmistakable. She opened her lips, pleased to find that they were ungagged. “HELP!” She cried, struggling to remember the series of events leading her to this situation. Before she could reflect further, her ears caught the sharp sound of high heels on tile. Someone was coming downstairs. She shuddered, registering their calmness, and how this was almost certainly her captor.

They said nothing, only kneeling next to her, and beginning to massage the knots in her shoulder. Oh god. Was that…?

Aranea’s lips parted, twisting as she looked for words. “Porrim…? What is this?” she choked, unable to so much as twist in her current position.

Porrim gave a short sigh, her hands tracing down Aranea’s back. “Forgotten our agreement so soon?”

Aranea hesitated, eyebrows furrowing. It seemed to hit to her in a flash. Porrim’s fangs on her neck, hands on her hips. She let her head roll back. “Oh, for crying out loud, how could I have known that this is what you had in mind?”

Porrim’s fingers rested on the small of Aranea’s back. “Do you… remember Alternia, my dear… sweet… Aranea?”

Aranea’s shoulders stiffened as Porrim repeated the phrase. Oh. Oh god, is this what that was? Revenge for the actions she wasn’t even… responsible for? Aranea’s blood went cold. “You can’t be serious.”

Porrim gave a low… smooth chuckle. She nuzzled into Aranea’s chest, smirking. “Don’t sound so afraid, now…” Porrim’s tone went cold. “I’ll give you a luxury you didn’t give me. An opportunity to say no.”

Aranea’s joins went rigid as Porrim pressed her lips against Aranea’s neck, gently beginning to suck.

Oh… oh that was not fair…

Aranea released a low whine, squirming some. She could feel herself beginning to heat. “P-Porrim-” she whimpered, breath going ragged.

Porrim released another chuckle, dragging her fingers up Aranea’s sides. “Want more?” she purred, planting a couple kisses along Aranea’s jawline.

Aranea took a hesitant moment to listen to the sound of her own breathing.

Porrim smirked, giving a breathy laugh. “You know I want you, don’t you?” she purred, tracing her porcelain smooth nails along the back of Aranea’s neck.

Aranea whined, her back stretching at the touch.

“So… do I have permission?”

Aranea gave a couple quick nods, her fists curling.

Porrim smirked, her fingers trailing to the hem of Aranea’s dress. She paused, giving Aranea a chance to stop her.

Instead Aranea twisted downward against the woman’s fingers, pushing the dress up herself.

Porrim chuckled, her fingers moving to Aranea’s face. “What a good girl you’re being…” Her thumbs laced under the blindfold, slowly pushing it up.

Aranea met Porrim’s blank gaze, eyes watering at the sight.

Porrim pressed her lips to Aranea’s forehead, no doubt leaving black lipstick behind. Her fingers trailed back down Aranea’s body, pausing on her hips, where her dress only barely covered her sheathe.  She pushed it up with gentle touches, before dipping her hand into Aranea’s panties.

Aranea felt herself gasp as Porrim began teasing her sheathe. Her chest rose, back arching as she gave wordless pleas for more.

Porrim smirked, flashing her fangs. She brought her teeth back to Aranea’s neck, breathing a laugh. “I’ll give you more… if you earn it.”

Aranea trembled, biting her lip. “P-Porrim… that’s not… fair…”

“Aww…” Porrim muttered mockingly, “Is Aranea used to getting what she wants?”

Aranea grit her teeth, squinting her eyes shut. “How do I earn it?”

Porrim traced the bitemark she had left previously. “Let me feed from you.”

Aranea narrowed her eyes slightly. “You’re… gonna pump me with venom, aren’t you?”

Porrim smiled, cradling Aranea’s shoulders. “You’ve got me all figured out.”

Aranea grit her teeth, whining.

It was a well known fact that the venom of a rainbow drinker was somewhat of an aphrodisiac. And an addictive one at that. Small doses were generally harmless, but if a vampire wanted to get you high and horny, she fucking could.

Aranea tilted her head and shoulder apart, displaying her neck. “Deal,” she whispered.

“How kind of you,” Porrim murmured, brushing a strand of hair away from Aranea’s neck. Within seconds, she attached her lips, and dug her fangs in deep.

Aranea gasped at the pain, but it soon grew numb. She could feel Porrim filling her with venom, taking her sweet, sweet time before actually sipping up any blood. Aranea gave a low whine, feeling her nook beginning to pulse, even more so than before.

After a good five minutes or so, Porrim detached her mouth, gasping. She had made sure to monitor herself this time. It would be absolutely infuriating if Aranea were to pass out again. Her main purpose was to fill that cute little bloodstream with her poison~

Aranea started trembling, rubbing her thighs together in attempt to stimulate herself.

Porrim was having none of this. She forced Aranea’s legs to separate, revealing the translucent blue leaking down them.

Aranea gave a low moan, her hips bucking up ever so slightly.

“Beg for me.”

Aranea’s eyes widened some at the request. She bobbed her head yes, a high whine rising in her throat. “P-porrim-“

“-Mistress-“

“Mistress- please, fuck me~” She whimpered unabashedly.

“Good girl,” Porrim purred, bringing her fingers to rub at Aranea through her panties. “More.”

“P-please, make me your little slut,” Aranea continued, feeling her nook twitch at the sound of her own words.

Porrim hummed in approval, finally slipping down Aranea’s panties.

The girl’s bulge squirmed and writhed as it met contact with the cool air.

Porrim investigated it, sighing some. “Oh, Aranea… I don’t remember giving you permission to unsheathe…” She murmured, holding the organ still in her hands.

Aranea gave another barred whimper, eyes squinting shut. “I’m sorry, mistress!” She stated abruptly, growing slowly more terrified that Porrim would abandon her for misbehaving.

Porrim only gave a disappointed huff, shaking her head. “I guess I’ll just have to finish you off so you re-sheathe, then,” she murmured mater-o-factly.

Aranea felt herself perk up at the proclamation. “Yes… yes, please, make me cum, mistress!”

Porrim smiled lightly. Without further delay, she buried her fingers into Aranea’s nook. 

Aranea absolutely cried out, her back arching. “Yes, yes, yes!” she squealed, her toes curling. 

Porrim smirked, stroking Aranea’s walls gently with her fingers. “Good girl,” she purred once more. “Nice and eager for me…” 

Aranea nodded, feeling herself start to sweat. 

Porrim leaned in closer to her, starting to pump her fingers in and out at a rather generous pace, making Aranea gasp and squirm. 

“M-make me cum, Mistress, please,” Aranea managed, feeling a heat beginning to collect in her groin. 

Porrim cooed softly, her spare hand moving up to cup one of Aranea’s breasts. “How could I say no to that face,” she purred, moving up her pace, and jutting her fingertips against what she suspected might be Aranea’s sweet spot. 

She proved her own suspicions correct, as Aranea’s voice became reduced to ragged gasps and moans. 

It didn’t take long for Aranea to spurt blue onto her own stomach. 

Porrim sighed happily, retracting her fingers slowly. She licked off the juices that remained, a bright spark in her eye. 

As predicted, Aranea’s bulge began to retract. 

“Give me a moment,” Porrim requested, taking a few steps back, before departing up the stairs. 

Aranea began panting quietly, her arms trembling in their restraints. 

It didn’t take long for Porrim to return, her fist clenched around a small bulb of sorts. She moved back in close to Aranea, and began rubbing the thing against the entrance of her sheathe. 

“Ahhh?” Aranea managed, straining her neck to try and get a look at the toy. 

Then Porrim started inserting it. 

Aranea gasped some, shoulders tensing. A sheathe plug. 

Of course. 

Aranea gave a low whine, stiffening at the dull sting that began to spread through her.

“Does it hurt too badly?” Porrim asked, unable to hide the twinge of concern to her voice. 

Aranea shook her head, lips parted. “Please… keep going.” 

Porrim nodded, her smile returning once more. She pressed the plug in until it seemed to sink in and settle. She began rubbing the toy in circles forcing pressure onto Aranea’s bulge.

“MmmmMMmmmph~” Aranea managed, squirming in place.

Porrim let her lips part at the sight. She removed the fingers, before pulling up her dress.

Aranea stared, awestruck as Porrim revealed herself. And every bit as flawless as she remembered.

The slight slouch line on her stomach, somehow making her body seem more defined. The little green scars decorating her skin- just, everything. Gorgeous.

Porrim smirked, catching Aranea’s stare. She lead her hand to her already unsheathed bulge, and let it twine around her fingers. Her fingers played with one of the studs that adorned the underside, a coy smile painting her lips. 

Aranea swore she could feel her mouth water at the sight.

Porrim leaned back into her, slowly kissing at her neck.

Aranea’s head rolled back as she felt Porrim slip inside her. She gave a high pitched keen, hands wrapping around the chains she hung from.

Porrim felt herself shudder once fully sheathed. The coolness of Aranea’s juices coating her seemed nearly addictive in nature. She began pounding into her, tapered length making Aranea cry and scream for more.

“Strange, isn’t it?” Porrim murmured, her fingers tracing Aranea’s cheeks. “For once… it seems that the moth has caught the spider.”

Aranea gave a low whimper, nodding.

Porrim brought her lips back to Aranea’s neck, piercing the skin once more.

Aranea felt herself start to tremble as more and more of that venom was flooded into her. She could feel her thoughts going blank, sex drive racing.

Porrim continued dripping venom into her, uncaring at this point of the consequences.

Aranea was enjoying herself, and after all she was the Sylph of Light. If she wanted to heal herself after the fact, then she could.

Porrim finally detached her lips, lapping at the bite once more. “Doesn’t this feel good, Aranea?” She purred, tracing Aranea’s form with her thumbs.

Aranea managed a squeak and a nod, her bulge absolutely pulsing from the pressure of the plug.

Porrim tilted her head back, eyelids heavy. “Wouldn’t you like to stay like this forever? And make up for your crimes of another world?”

Aranea nodded again, vision bleary.

Porrim tilted her head up, staring into her watering eyes. “So, what do you say? Wanna be my toy?”

Aranea downright moaned at the statement. “Yes- yes, please, yes, fuck!” She managed, her nook starting to pulse. 

Porrim moved closer, clearly pleased with the response. “Then let us continue.” She pushed her bulge into Aranea’s nook, savoring the little bump each stud made as it entered. 

Aranea felt her eyes start to water, more high pitched keens falling from her lips. 

Porrim thrusted in and out of her, eyes fixed entirely on Aranea’s expression. She fixed her thumbs around Aranea’s dress, continuing to hike it up. 

Aranea glanced down, shuddering in the most wonderful way as Porrim started sucking on her nipple. 

Porrim lapped gently at the nub, well versed in covering her teeth when need be. 

Aranea simply let herself hang, savoring the pleasure that came with it. She felt that heat building up in her gut again, but found it was utterly stunted. No way in hell could she release with that thing in her sheathe. 

Porrim just continued winding her bulge inside the girl, listening for the quiet sloshes that accompanied her prey’s moans and gasps. She detached her lips with a soft  _ -pop- “Just a little more,”  _ she whispered to Aranea, kneading her other breast with her fingers. “If you keep being such a good girl, I’ll be cumming in no time,” she murmured, rising another moan. 

Aranea nodded, pre-material leaking down her thighs. “P-please fill me, mistress~” she whimpered. 

Porrim’s lips parted as she sighed. “I might just have to-  _ fuck-  _ up on that-” 

Aranea bobbed her head enthusiastically, grinding her hips down against Porrim. Her voice grew reduced to gasps and whines, legs curling around the rainbowdrinker’s thighs. 

Porrim’s bulge started to twitch, rising a hushed moan. “A-Aranea, I think-” her words trailed off into a moan as she finished. She slumped against Aranea, taking heavy breaths. After a minute or so, she removed herself, dizzied from pleasure. She brought her fingers down to Aranea’s sheath, and just as slowly as she had inserted the sheath plug, she removed it.  

Aranea gave a long sigh of relief as her bulge met air for the second time that day. 

Porrim pinned it against the girl’s stomach, dragging her tongue along the underside. 

Aranea shook in her chains at the sensation, thighs clenching. 

Porrim continued working Aranea with her lips, smile unwavering. 

Needless to say, it didn’t take Aranea long to finish. 

With a gasp and a keen, Aranea was covering herself in slurry all over again. 

Porrim thought it right to clean her up. She licked long trails up Aranea’s skin, making the girl squirm under her. 

Aranea allowed herself to relax, embracing the warmth of Porrim’s tongue. It must have been ten minutes at least, of Porrim just caressing her with her mouth. She couldn’t find it in her to complain. 

Once satisfied, Porrim straightened. She stared Aranea up and down, before reaching into her shoe and retrieving a key. She unlocked Aranea’s shackles, one by one, before easing her down from the restraints. 

Aranea suddenly felt very heavy as she regained her footing. She met Porrim’s gaze, holding onto her arms for dear life. 

Porrim hoisted her up, smiling. She planted a soft kiss on Aranea’s forehead, making slow steps upstairs. “Let’s get you a bath, shall we?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy, thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed, please don't forget to leave kudos, they do really mean a lot! And hey, why not tell me what you thought in the comments? I love reading what you people think! :)


End file.
